


we've still got time

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Take this sinking boat and point it home<br/>We’ve still got time<br/>Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice<br/>You’ve made it now</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've still got time

_You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It’s time that you won_

He wanders into the kitchen late that night, sleep evading him again. It always does. It’s late at night, when he’s laying in bed staring at the ceiling, that the memories are the strongest. 

Memories of what’s he lost. What he’s done.

So he gets up, mind on the whiskey he’d found in the cabinet, hidden behind the cereal. 

She’s beaten him to it.

“Hey,” she says from the floor, bottle next to her, her back resting on the cabinet. “Couldn’t sleep either, eh?”

He nods.

She scoots over a bit, and he hesitates a second before sitting down.

He’s only been here a few weeks, and he still doesn’t fully trust her. But more than that, he doesn’t understand why she seems to trust him. A killer. A monster.

She’s looking at him, brow furrowed. She holds the bottle out to him.

“You look like you could use some of this.”

He nods again, taking it from her and downing some. It’s warm going down.

They’re both quiet for a while, the only sound the liquid sloshing in the bottle as they pass it between them.

“You know, we’re actually pretty similar,” she says, head lolling a bit as she turns to look at him. “This isn’t my world either.”

He’s listening.

“I got pulled across. Lost my… lost everything,” she says quietly, taking another pull from the bottle. She sets it down on the floor between them, her hands gripping her knees so tightly her knuckles are white.

“So did I,” he says quietly. “But it was my fault. I deserved it.”

She looks at him, and he suddenly feels like he can’t stop, it’s all spilling out of him. And she listens.

“I betrayed them. My father. My brother. And I… I hurt people. Innocent people,” he finishes, burying his face in his hands. 

“I’m a monster.”

For a moment there’s silence, and then her hand is on his knee, warm and small. He looks up, his eyes full as they meet hers. She gives him a small smile, her hand squeezing his knee, and for a second he forgets, forgets everything but her face and her hand on his knee and that she’s here, she isn’t running away.

“Who isn’t?”

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We’ve still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You’ve made it now_


End file.
